


Ephemeral Bliss

by Wara_Ningyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wara_Ningyo/pseuds/Wara_Ningyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an old farmhouse that Rivaille’s family owns, he met a young daughter of the caretakers almost half his age and an unexpected romance blossomed between them during his summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind Those Hooded Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! So I saw an AU prompt about a summer love and this is my take on it. I’m sorry because I couldn’t find the user who posted the idea but if ever you are reading this note right now, please feel free to send me a message so that I could give credit to you. This is only my second RivaMika story and I’m still not sure whether just to leave this as a short story or as a full series but I hope you enjoy reading my little contribution to the humanity’s strongest ship/arc/submarine lol. Thank you very much and comments are truly appreciated! <3

The wind was chilly yet soothing as it caressed my weary face. The sun shone brightly in the afternoon and the friction of metal against metal on the swing produces an absurd yet relaxing sound as I swung back and forth to relieve my tired muscles.

Mother and I just finished fixing the furniture and doing the laundry in preparation for a very special visitor, according to her. My brother tended the horses and my father was away to fetch the son of Mr.Descoteaux, the remaining heir of the family and he would temporarily live here for a vacation. I don’t know his first name yet though. We never met him before but the rumors circulating at the town said that he was an intelligent yet arrogant man. Perhaps we should really prepare for his homecoming.

Only the four of us are living in this old yet vast and tranquil land but the way this was managed is unbelievable as it stood against all the strongest earthquakes and storms despite being on top of the hill and below it is surrounded by clear, blue waters. A lighthouse is situated nearby but it wasn’t functioning anymore because nobody would care to take a look inside but me. I never got to a real school but I would ask my father for books and I would study at the top of the lighthouse alone, not fearing any entity that might exist.

The durability of the ancestral mansion itself had surpassed many tragedies by the family who owns it, and maybe that’s the reason why he developed a strong sense of individualism. I wasn’t born yet at the time when his biological family was violently murdered by anonymous hired killers that were never caught. It was only him and his paternal uncle who were able to survive and he was raised as his own son, still bearing the Descoteaux’s last name.

I stood up and left the swing when mother called me for afternoon tea. My brother rarely spends time with us and prefers to ride horses at this time. Time passes by quickly and all of us are worried since the expected time of my father and the heir’s arrival is before the sunset.

Just when I was about to leave the mansion to ask some people in the central market using my trusty bicycle, a screech from a vintage car passed through my ears. My dad got out of the car first and courteously opened the door for a young man that looked slightly older than me with an average height. His skin was pale but mine is lighter in comparison. His shoulders were clipped back and he had beautiful hair bluntly softening his well-defined jaw line. His eyes were covered with a pair of heavily-tinted sunglasses though, but his lips are formed in a straight line. He looked around his surroundings first and patted my father’s back after his baggage were piled up on the grass, ready to be transported to the mansion by my brother’s horse-drawn carriage.

He looked mature by the way he dressed and his posture was rather intimidating, but it seems that he and my father had already known each other for years.

Not realizing that I was staring so hard at him, my father whispered something to him and laughed. Surprisingly, his lips curled into a faint smile that looked genuine despite all the rumors that involved him.

I do not want to act rudely so I just leaned my bicycle at a nearby tree and approached them. I hugged my father and welcomed him back, while his companion reached out his stiff hand towards me.

I was very shy at meeting a male for the first time because of the way I grew up with little socialization so I looked at my father first, unsure what to do.

“I’m sorry but she’s really shy and the people that she’s with everyday are me, her mother and her brother so she’s really nervous about meeting new people.”

“Ah...I see.” He said in his equally mysterious voice. He politely removed his sunglasses and reached out his hand for the second time, now slightly bending his knees despite being only slightly taller than me. “It’s okay, I think we’d be together for some time and you’ll have a new friend.”

My father said “go on” and I nodded in acknowledgement. I shook hands with him and his hands were warm and delicate, contradicting his uncomfortable aura when he first got off the car.

“Mikasa Ackerman, sir.” I said in a soft voice that is barely audible but he heard it.

“Alright, Mikasa. You don’t have to address me like that. My name is Rivaille.”He said and lightly patted my head as if I was a young child. Rivaille Descoteaux, I marked into my mind. What a unique name.

I simply smiled and excused myself to retrieve my bicycle.

“Come on, Rivaille. I am going to orient you to your home and introduce you to the rest of my family.” My father said.

Rivaille simply nodded and took a quick and curious glance back at me before walking towards the stable.

Riding my bicycle, I headed towards the lighthouse and climbed up the stairs to reach the top and waited for the sun to set.

“He isn’t that bad after all.” I told myself as I looked up the skies.

I smiled and thought about having my first friend outside home for the past seventeen years ever since I was born. I just hope that he wasn’t just pretending and that he could prove all the rumors wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you very much for your feedback. I'm sorry if it took so long. ;A; Anyway, I hope this chapter is alright. ^^

It really is strange to meet someone – especially a handsome young man – not to mention that he’s going to live with us for quite a long time. Also, I think he doesn’t like to be addressed formally because his last name bears a dark past and I know how much of a burden it causes him, hearing it every day.

\---

When supper ended, I went to the master’s bedroom and put down a tray with biscuits, porcelain cups, and a kettle with freshly-made ginger brew. Afterwards I made some minor checking on the furnishings and opened the windows to let the fresh night breeze fill the room. It’s chilly here on top of the hills, and we are fortunate enough to have a hearth built in every room in case it gets colder. The former wall lightings were replaced by a single chandelier dangling from the high ceiling. It was bought at an antique shop where my father buys his books. It illuminated every detail of the room in browns and ivory and the brightness is just right to make the room look slightly larger.

I took this chance to make sure that everything is in place before he sleeps here. Besides, he’s still busy having a casual conversation with mother and father downstairs. They’re probably talking about basic information about him, his achievements and the people at the town, but definitely not about the history of the house. It’s just too tragic to be talked about in their first meeting.

When everything else seemed fine, I brought out a pen and a piece of paper from my pocket and scribbled down a note for our guest...or should I say, master.

_Welcome to your home, Mr. Rivaille._  
 _It’s our pleasure to finally meet you and we sincerely hope_  
 _that you enjoy your stay here._  
 _Please feel free to ask us for assistance and_  
 _for your other endeavors._  
 _Make yourself comfortable at all times._

_P.S. There’s ginger brew at the bedside table._  
 _We’re sorry that’s the only one we could make right now._  
 _There isn’t any bergamot available in the market yet._  
  
 _Sincerely, Mikasa_

I neatly folded the paper and tucked it in between the straps of what seems to be a planner on the bed. It is made of smooth leather with a rusty star emblem at the center. I rarely saw stars on logos, and I’m not sure whether that symbol belongs to his company or maybe he’s just fascinated by it. I also resisted the urge to unravel the straps to see what’s inside but shooed away my curiosity and stepped back. I think he probably left it here when he rested before we had our supper.

Just when I was about to leave the room I heard ascending footsteps clanking against the marble stairs. The sound reverberated all throughout the hallway and I just realized that I forgot to buy replacements for the carpets but I think I could do it tomorrow. I’m just tired for the day.

The footsteps were approaching the room and I guess it was him. I slowly approached the door and turned on the knob to see him staring straight at me.

“It took you long enough to open the door for me.”

I bowed down and apologized to him for being sluggish until he chuckled and requested me to raise my head.

“Mikasa, I was just kidding. You looked so serious so I thought I could at least lighten you up for a bit.”

Honestly, I just wanted to sleep already. If only I brought another kettle for the ginger brew I could have just sipped the clear liquid to energize myself while everyone else is still busy for the last-minute checks. When I was younger, mother would usually reprimand me for staying up late in the evening to read books and perfect my handwriting. Even though these are good hobbies, there are times wherein I felt weak and cannot move.

And the only thing that came out of my mouth to respond was...“Huh?”

“Aren’t you feeling well right now? Maybe you should just re...Mikasa!”

A sharp pain shot through the back of my head as my hearing deteriorated and my eyes blacked out, seeing last visions of Rivaille reaching out with a surprised look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I apologize for the lack of updates due to heavy load of school works. TT^TT Anyway, thank you very much for the feedback and I hope I could continue updating promptly while I'm on my Christmas break. This chapter is kinda light and the continuation to this one will reveal something. Enjoy reading and Happy Holidays as well! ^^

I woke up to a strong scent of freshly-pound Eucalyptus and a cool sensation circulating at the sides of my head. There was nobody else in the room but me lying down on velvety sheets that smelled no different with the medication. I wish I could just stay here for a while without worrying much about my duties for the day.

After a few more tossing and turning, I breathed in the scent of the chilly air in the room – and noticed that there isn’t any sun yet. And there was a lone lamp that illuminated enough parts of the room. And the bed is too comfortable to be in my room.

Images of an astounded Rivaille flashbacked through me as I tried to recall what happened earlier. He might have called mother, father, or Eren to bring me here, I thought.

As I stared up the ceiling once again, I saw a vintage chandelier that reflected the moon’s natural light despite the darkness of the room. I admired its beauty that it’s already late for me to notice that I am not in my own bedroom but our guest’s – or should I say, the real owner of this mansion.

Oh. No wonder it felt luxurious sleeping in here. What a shame.

With all the energy that I gathered in my sleep, I swung my feet at the edge and my soles brushed onto something soft and realized that there is someone else with me, her whole body covered in sheets. She’s the only person that I know who sleeps like that. It’s funny but her eccentricity made her more lovable in the eyes of her family. Anyway, I’m glad that I didn’t wake her up.

“I’m sorry for stepping on you, mom. I’ll now go back to my room.” I whispered to her as I gingerly pecked the thick fabric covering her forehead. “And thank you.”

First, it’s a shame that I got to sleep in someone else’s room. Second, it’s a shame that my mother prepared an organic medication for me and yet I cannot even carry her to the bed. Third, I do not have any idea where Rivaille is but the mansion’s secure anyway so I need not worry, I guess.

He might just be roaming around again, I thought.

And then I remembered that he saved me earlier, and I owe him my life. Maybe I should cook an extra special breakfast for everyone tomorrow as a form of gratitude. I was told once by father that I should not overwork myself too much because it might lead to the deterioration of my already frail stature.

I headed back to my own room successfully without the worries of fainting again or walking in the darkness. I have already experienced so many traumas in the earliest times of my life that I’ve already become numb about darkness or the dangers of getting killed at the premises of our own home.

Feeling a little groggy again, I pulled on the latch and rest myself on my stiff bed as I sung myself to sleep with one of my favorite songs that I always hear in the town market during festivals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my stories and giving a kudos, especially to this story. Thank you very much for reading it even if it lacks updates so I'm really grateful to all of you. I'm going to do my best because you guys motivate me to do more. ^^

I shot straight up when I realized that I surpassed the morning sun. No one could ever enter since it was locked but if ever it turned out otherwise my family – most specifically my mother – would have looked at me lovingly in the eyes full of worry. I just hope that she and the rest didn’t worry about me that much and I wonder if she already prepared breakfast in my behalf and went to the market.

I pulled out a brush from the bedside drawer and carefully massaged it through my scalp and down to my thick yet short locks. I used to have it in braids back in my younger years, but decided to cut it short and keep it.

Before I could even turn on the knob, I stepped on an onion-skin sheet and luckily, I didn’t slip, I crouched on my knees and read something inscribed in an astoundingly beautiful handwriting that I have never seen before. I even thought twice about mocking the person who slipped this under the door because this place is really windy until I looked at the capiz panels securely shut.

“Please meet me by the lake after you’ve washed up and eaten your breakfast. We need to talk.”

Moisture suddenly formed in my palms as nervousness rang into my senses. Of course this note didn’t belong to any of my family but to the person who really owned this house. It’s customary to always wake up early before anyone else if someone higher than you is on the same roof as yours – no ifs and buts because well, he’s an heir and I’m just an adopted child of the caretakers here.

I immediately washed up and ate porridge with chickpeas and garlic for breakfast prepared by my mother who left a cup of tea nearby – my least favorite, Ashitaba. I have reasons why I needed to sip that concoction. Anyway, I’m truly blessed to have her because she treats me like her own child and always prepares breakfast for me if ever she wakes up earlier than usual.

I knew it was her who left that in the table because my father is only affectionate at times and leaves coffee when he tries and my brother Eren – well, he barely cares at all that he wouldn’t even leave a single grain of rice for me. I don’t know what happened to him over the years but sometimes I think he’s just hiding his soft side because he already saved me a numerous times from drowning in lakes and protected me from horses’ kicks.

When I finished everything else, I looked for everyone but mother might still be in the market downtown. Father and Eren weren’t around either, so it’s safe to assume that they’re together but since I received a note, it’s an obligation to go to the lake whether Rivaille’s really there or not.

I rode my bike to go to the lake that is kind of far from home and despite passing out last night, I’m feeling a whole lot better because of my caring mother and that tea that I hated because of its absurd taste that’s hard to sip slowly.

As soon as I stepped down from my bicycle, I saw someone walking lazily along the wooden t-shaped walkway along the shore in his breezy shirt, pants, and – bare feet.

“Sir! You shouldn’t –“

“Yes?” He turned around and I was cut off with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “I’m not as obsessive-compulsive as you think, Mikasa. And please call me Rivaille.”

I don’t really get this man. He’s always been a gentleman ever since we met but today felt a little different. Or maybe it’s just because it’s either I’m going to feel awkward or annoyed with an acquaintance.

I sighed when I walked towards him and asked why he wanted to talk. He just smiled and gestured towards the open area wherein you can submerge your feet into the warm water without fearing the large fishes that might be waiting for a mistaken meal. It’s just so relaxing there.

We sat down and it’s kind of absurd because he told me that he wanted us to introduce ourselves in a friendly and not-so-formal way so that we could be friends before he goes back to the city. I easily got comfortable around him and he didn’t seem to be the type that would push away or harm people like I first thought. He’s simple and very admirable. I would like to be his little sister if given a chance in another life. Speaking of life, I remembered what he did.

“Sorry for not thanking you earlier. I’m not yet comfortable to tell you about the details but if you weren’t there, I might have already been in the town hospital right now. So thank you.”

He was just looking at me intently while my gratitude slipped from my mouth with my head bowed down.

“You already did.”He said.

I didn’t get it at all.

“It’s impossible, I was asleep the whole time and you were nowhere to be found. Anyway, where did you go when I passed out?” And shame struck me again. “And I hope you didn’t mind me sleeping on your bed.” I hid my face between my palms in embarrassment.

He gaped at me first and then chuckled in amusement.

“... Did I say something funny?”I asked in surprise. I wonder what’s funny with that.

“Nevermind. And no problem, really. It’s alright.” He said. And a more cheerful laughter came from him. His small eyes wrinkled even more and his pearly-white teeth sparkled under the soft rays of the sun. Even if he might be making fun of me, I still wondered how many times he looked like this ever since his tragic childhood. His laughed looked so genuine as if nothing bad really happened to him at all.

When he finally stopped, he said “I’m sorry, you’ll soon notice while I’m laughing like this once Auntie, Uncle, and Eren comes back.” He turned his head to my hand and looked at me if he could place his own over it. I nodded in response since he looked trustworthy.”And I hope that you don’t overwork yourself, I can handle myself pretty much and I would appreciate it better if we could be friends rather than having a master-servant relationship. It’s uncomfortable, really.”

I simply smiled and nodded my head. “Thank you.” We pulled our hands away and wiggled our feet into the water randomly when silence filled the atmosphere. “Uhm...by the way, do you have any idea where they are right now?” I asked him in curiosity.

“Not really but they told me that they need to spend time downtown while you’re asleep. Anyway, they already told me to have a little chat with you here because they said that you needed a little interaction with other people.”

“I see. I just hope that they wouldn’t be too long.”

“Don’t worry, they won’t.”He said in assurance and I just raised my thumb in response.

“You know, I’m starting to love this place a little more while I’m here. Even if I hated to return here at first, the people here are really nice.” He said. “You’re in good hands, I like your family.”

I smiled and ran out of words to say. He’s the exact opposite of what people were talking about. This person is really nice and with his gestures and words, he didn’t really look unreal at all. He must be doing this because he might be longing for a family to run to.

“Hey Mikasa, I’m sorry for being very talkative.”

“It’s okay. No problem.”

“Tch. You look bored – or sad. Come on, don’t think about our age gap! Just imagine that we’re of the same age so that you wouldn’t look awkward!” He said.

Is he Bipolar?

I shook my head smiling. “Okay then.” I said as I stretched out my hand. “Mikasa, seventeen and a first-timer in making a new friend.” He acknowledged it with “Rivaille, twenty-one. A socialite. Nice to meet you.”

We both laughed and continued our conversation. When a shy person meets someone like him, it wouldn’t even look awkward at all.

“Hey, Mikasa. Let’s get something for them when they get back.”

“But I don’t have anything with me right now.”

He unleashed behind him a bucket, two long rods of thick stems, a hook, a bag of worms from his pocket that looked really awful and a roll of clear thread. I’m pretty sure you’re an expert with these things, so please help me.”He requested with a smile. And I also didn’t notice that the rods were there earlier.

“Okay, no problem.”I said with a smile as we assembled the simple fishing rod that I assumed was lent by my father to him because the other materials besides the stem looked really familiar and worn-out.

We caught plenty of fish by the bucket and realized that we couldn’t bring it together up the hill since I only have one bicycle with me.

“I think I could just bring those while you wait here.”

“I won’t let you do that.” He said in a serious tone. “You have a pretty sturdy bike and I guess you’re still not getting enough rest.”

“And then?”I asked in a raised tone but in an almost laughing way.

“Nah, just sit in the back.”

“Don’t tell me you walked all the way here, of course Eren might have let you borrow one of _your_ horses, sir.”

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t hear any Jean sounds in here.” He said sarcastically.

“Jean? Who’s Jean? We didn’t have any horse with that name.” I asked.

“Never mind, just let me handle this. Mikasa, please? I’m used to bringing heavy things – even a pail – up high altitudes using bicycles.” He pleaded.

I gulped but I eventually gave in despite my hesitations. Apparently, there was a thick rope near the tree where I parked my bicycle. He secured the pail near the left handle and hopped on the bike. He signaled for me and I awkwardly adjusted myself to the seat and secured my hands tightly on the metal beneath my moist palms.

“You’re going to fall down like that.”

And so I held on to him as we made our way up to the mansion.

I just made a friend – maybe later we could treat each other as siblings - and I’m looking forward to spend more time with him until it’s not yet too late.


End file.
